


Sinking Deeper

by Kalika45



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Emotional Abuse (I think), Manipulation, Platonic Patton X Virgil, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 22:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13599384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalika45/pseuds/Kalika45
Summary: Right after the events of "Can Lying Be Good?" Virgil is faced once again with Deceit, who attempts reminds him where his place is.





	Sinking Deeper

Back in his “Room” Anxiety was sitting on the stairs, headphones on, not sure if he was using them to help him think about what just happened or to try and forget about it. Out of any of the others to show up, it had to be him. Out of any of the “Dark Sides”, as Roman had put it, Deceit was one of Virgil's least favourites. After all, deceit only led to Virgil needing to work overtime, which was a pain in the ass. He would have preferred Apathy or Arrogance over him. Noticing movement on the other side of the room, Virgil pulled down his headphones and rolled his eyes, seeing who it was

“So you left the “Dark Side” to join the super amazing sides that constantly invade Thomas’s thoughts,” Deceit said, “How exciting, you must feel right at home, I couldn’t see any problem with you being included in that group. You belong there after all”

“Drop the facade, it’s just us in here,” Virgil said clenching his jaw.

“Fine, ruin all my fun,” Deceit rolled his eyes, “Really though? You left us to join those losers? Suddenly you’re strong enough to take a place with them and you forget about us. You forget that you’ll never be one of them.”

“It’s not like I fit in with you.” Virgel leaned back tapping his thigh nervously, he didn’t like where this was heading.

“And I’m sure you fit in here better, Anxiety certainly fits in with Logic, Morality and Creativity...Oh, wait. No, he doesn’t. Don’t forget who you are. You’re Anxiety, a hindrance to everything Roman stands for, you exist to destroy him, after all, how else do you expect to “protect” Thomas? Isn’t that what we all want to do?” He walked over to Virgil, “What we need to do, no matter the cost?”

Virgil remained silent, the dark thoughts creeping in, he knew he was Romans counterpart, the dark side that was meant to silence Roman. If Thomas had fed into his dark thoughts more, that’s exactly what he would have done...But he was changing, “I’m not like that anymore.”

“So I’ve noticed. You’re slacking an awful lot.” Deceit touched the skin under Virgils eyes, rubbing his fingers together, “You’d think this would go away with your new friends? It was never this dark when you hung out with us. New look?”

Virgil scowled, “It just didn’t go away.”

“Denial,” Deceit said, “You and I both know exactly what it means when your eyes get this dark. How long do you plan to…”He smirked, “Deceive them...No...I have this backwards, You’re deceiving yourself.”

“I’ve had enough of this get out of my room!” Virgil said, his voice distorted

“There he is. A real pity I have to go. I’ll say hi to the others for you.” He started to sink down before popping back up, “Oh, Virge if when you finally remember where you’re supposed to be we’ll welcome you back with open arms.” He laughed and sunk down.

Hands shaking Virgil tried to take deep breaths, tried to calm himself down, “Noooo, this isn’t happening. You can control this Virgil. You aren’t there anymore. This isn’t a part of you anymore.” Why wasn’t it working? He needed to calm down, he needed to control himself or he was going to hurt Thomas, he would hurt Thomas and that would just prove what Deceit said. He knew that it was a lie, but there was some truth behind it.

 ~~~

He slipped his earphones on again, taking deep breaths and leaving his room, appearing back on the stairs of Thomas’s living room, already feeling better. The effects of his room lessening, “This is better”

“Kiddo?” Patton had come back to the living room to keep in practice, frequently leaving his room helped make it easier, “You alright?”

“Patton?” Virgil said, his voice back to normal, he lowered his headphones slowly,“Is it you?”

“It’s me. Just your fun-loving Papa Patton.” He frowned, “What’s wrong? You never leave your room unless Thomas is in some kind of trouble.”

“Do you think we can change?” Virgil asked, “after all we’re just representations of a part of Thomas. You’re always Morality, Roman will always be his creativity, and Logan will always be his logic. You guys always knew exactly where you stood. You guys belong here.Maybe I don’t.”

“You do! You need to stop being so negative about yourself Kiddo, we all like that you’re here. But what’s bringing this on? You were doing so well?”

“Deceit just reminded me that I came from the same corner of Thomas’s mind as he does as well as the other “Dark sides” You don’t think Thomas is going to want me around when he realizes this?”

“We need you, Virgil, remember we talked about this?”

“It’s not like I’d stop working. I just...Wouldn’t come around.”

“Look son, kiddo, It doesn’t matter that you are or were a “Dark Side” You’re here to truly help Thomas. That won’t change and our opinion on you being here won’t either.” He wrapped an arm around Virgil, “You can’t believe what Deceit says, he’s just trying to get under your skin.”

“I know...He just makes me feel so helpless and when he started talking about Roman...when he pointed out I’m always going to hinder him. To hold Thomas back. That’s who I am.” He sounded like he was on the verge of tears

“That is who you are, but you being you isn’t a bad thing remember? You being you is exactly what Roman needs, what Thomas needs.”

“But what if…”Patton cut him off.

“Nope, you may be dark and strange at times but you’re my son, and I love you just the way you are, Logic would probably tear out his hair if you stopped showing up and Roman would miss you, even if he’s too stubborn to admit it.” He pushed back a piece of Virgil's hair, “We’re all a family, don’t forget that Virgil. Please” Patton wasn’t kidding around right now, this was serious business.

“I’ll try” He whispered, “Thank you for being here Patton.”

“Of course buddy, I’ll always be here if you need me”

Of course, Patton would be supportive, he couldn’t hurt somebody if there was a gun held to him. You really think the others would act that same? The voice sounded like Deceit, though it was probably his out self-doubt, _Everything will be fine, deceit won’t win this...I just have to keep fighting._


End file.
